After the Triangle Part 1
by raven's daughter13
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy get married! They go on the honeymoon, but there are some problems... What is the problem? Read to find out...


After the Triangle

Part 1

**Ok peoplez. I'm like so so so so so srry that it took me this loooooong to finish the sequel to the Triangle. I hope that the sequel to this one will not take as long as this one did….again so so so so srry! Plz Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

_Previously on The Triangle: __"Raven," he said starting to get down on one knee, "I want to spend my entire life with you. I want you to be my everything. Raven, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course," she exclaimed holding out her hand for him to slide the ring on her finger welling up with tears. _This is all about the wedding peoples!

Author's Note: It's about one week later, and they still never told the rest of the team or made any arrangements whatsoever.

Chapter 1: The Telling

She woke up with a start covered in sweat from a nightmare she was having. In the nightmare, she had woken up to discover that all her friends had left her alone. No one was in the city either; it was like a desert wasteland. She hoped with all her might they would never leave her, that he would never leave her.

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy coming out of his slumber. "Are you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine," she replied snuggling down next to her fiancé. "Just nervous about today." Today was the day when Beast Boy and Raven would tell the team about their engagement. They still haven't told the rest of the team, and they would have to tell them something, right?

FLASHBACK

_'How are we going to tell them?' Raven asked her now fiancé nervously._

_'It doesn't really matter, does it?' he asked her looking into her violet eyes._

_"I know that, but I don't know how to tell them. Like it's not like we call a meeting and flat out say we're getting married, right?'_

_'Why can't we?' _

_'...'_

_'See. Let's just do that then.'_

_'I don't know fine,' she said snuggling closer to Beast Boy._

END OF FLASHBACK

"There's nothing to be nervous about Rae," Beast Boy said comforting her.

"I know that. Come on, they're probably all up by now," replied Raven getting up from her bed and going to her bathroom to shower and change into her day clothes. Beast Boy got up and went towards his room to shower and change also.

{ **scene break **}

As Raven and Beast Boy entered the common room, they decided to eat some breakfast before they told the rest of the team their news. Raven got out her kettle to make her tea while Beast Boy made some tofu eggs. Cyborg and Robin were playing the game station and Starfire was making some sort of Tarmanian dish. After the newly engaged couple finished eating, Raven started to get nervous about telling them about the situation. _'What happens if we tell them and then they don't like the idea and kick us out the team? What if they all get mad at us?'_ Anyway, it was now time to tell the rest of the team their news.

"Hey guys, could you all stop what you're doing and listen up for a minute?" asked Raven holding Beast Boy's hand. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze telling her everything would be okay and for her to go on. Cyborg paused the game that he and Robin were playing and Starfire stop making...whatever it was and floated over to her boyfriend and sat down in his lap. Once everyone was seated, Raven began to proceed in breaking her news. "Guys...um... me and Beast Boy are...um."

"ME AND RAE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Beast Boy blurted out so that Raven wouldn't stress over words.

"BOOYAH! It's about time!" shouted Cyborg as his reply.

"Oh friends, this is most wondrous! I can make the food, pick out the music, and-"

"Whoa Star calm down," Robin said cutting off Star. "Raven and Beast Boy will want to pick out all the details."

"Oh yes of course!"

"Alright now so who's gonna be the best man and the maid of honor?" asked Cyborg getting up from the sofa coming stand next to BB.

"Um well Starfire's gonna be the maid of honor Jinx, Kole, Bumblebee, and Argent are going to be bridesmaids," Raven said looking at Starfire.

"Oh friend Raven I would be honored to be your 'honor of maid'" Starfire squealed embracing raven in a bone crushing hug.

"Star, first it's maid of honor and you're crushing my spine."

"Oh my bad!"

"OK so once again; WHO'S GONNA BE THE BEST MAN?" yelled Cyborg trying to get his answer out of his best friend.

"Dude! It's you of course! And Robin can be the second best man while the rest of the guys can also be in the wedding," Beast Boy said jumping up and down like and imbecile. He started parading around the common room like he owned the place.

"Yo BB wanna play a game of Mega Monkeys 4?"

"Ya dude of course I do!" He sat down at the half circle couch and took a game controller in his hand prepared to take Cyborg down. Raven went towards her room (which will soon be hers and Beast Boy) to get in her morning meditation. What she didn't notice was that Starfire was following her down the hall by floating so she didn't hear her behind her.

"Friend Raven, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Starfire tapping Raven on the shoulder before she entered her room.

"Ya sure Star come on in," she replied typing in the code to get in her room. "What you want to talk about?"

"I want to know how you do the 'wedding' on Earth and what the 'bridesmaids' you speak off," Star stated taking a seat on her friend's bed.

"Well the ladies go and pick out dresses to wear during the wedding and reception where you dance with while the guys wear tuxedos."

"Oh friend! We must go do the dress shopping!"

Chapter 2: Dress Shopping…Horary? Looking for Tuxedos…Yippee?

So after Starfire got all excited about the dress thing, she wouldn't calm down, so Raven told her that in a month they would go look at dresses. The days seemed to pass way too fast for Raven as the dreaded shopping spree got closer. She knew that she couldn't avoid it because it had to happen sometime soon. On the day that they were to shop, Raven woke up, at her usual time, and got ready for the day. Before she walked out her room (soon to be Beast Boy's too), she wrote a note for her fiancé telling him where she was going to be for possibly the whole day. After showering and meditating, Raven went into the kitchen to fix herself some herbal tea and wait for Starfire to come tell her it was time to go to the mall. Starfire came out through the sliding doors and greeted Raven.

"Oh good friend Raven, you are dressed for today!" exclaimed Starfire floating over towards her friend with glee.

"Ya ya let's go and get it over with," she replied with fake enthusiasm. Her friend didn't realize the fakeness and took her hand and they flew out the door into the city to the mall. Once inside the mall, Starfire started to go look around the different store windows while Raven just stood there waiting for her teammate to calm down. "Umm Star, we need to go look for dresses in The Wedding Dress Store." (I made the store up it's not real)

"Oh of course friend Raven." They walked to the other end of the mall only stopping to get a quick bite at the food court before continuing on. As they walked inside the store, an over friendly sales lady came over to them.

"Hi there. My name is Jade and I'll be helping you with your dress needs today," Jade said guiding them over to an area with some chairs and a dressing room. "Ok so which one of you is getting married?"

"I am and my friend here is to be my maid of honor. I want the bridesmaids to have the same dress as Kori here," Raven said gesturing towards Starfire who took a seat in the chair next to Raven.

"Ok well what are you looking for in a wedding dress?"

"Well I don't like anything to fancy or frilly and I prefer an untraditional dress like maybe a purple color."

"Ok I'll see what we have."

"Rachel, I wonder how the boys are doing?"

{ **scene break **}

Starfire knew that Robin and Cyborg were going to take Beast Boy tuxedo shopping the same day, but he didn't know it. She told Raven as they had flown to the mall what was to happen. The guys were going to the Men's Warehouse to take a look and hopefully find what they wanted to have one thing down on their wedding preparation list. After an hour of searching, Beast Boy found a dark green tuxedo, which he hoped he would find. Robin and Cyborg both got black tuxedos. They decided to just cruise around town for a little while then go to the mall to pick up the girls.

"I wonder if the girls got the dresses?"

{ **scene break **}

"How about this one?" asked Jade holding up a dress.

"Ya I like it. I'll try it on and show Kori," Raven replied taking the dress from Jade's hands and put it on. The dress was strapless and was black at the top and purple the rest of the way down from her elbows with a black flower with diamonds in the middle of it. They walked out to where Kori was waiting for her to come out and show dress #7.

"Omg Rachel! You look gorgeous!" exclaimed Kori as her friend walked out. "That's the dress!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes of course!"

"Ok well take this one."

"Wonderful now Kori if you'll follow me we'll go find the bridesmaid dresses," Jade said leading Starfire away and leaving Raven alone with her dress. Just then, he communicator went off; it was Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy," Raven said hiding the wedding dress from his view.

"Hey so me and the guys were gonna come and meet ya'll at the mall. Where do you want us to come and meet ya'll?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ummm…how about the food court."

"Ya ok see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." And then she picked up her communicator because just then Starfire walked out wearing a dress.

"Rachel, how does this look?" Starfire asked spinning around. The dress was black and had a bright hot pink strap in the middle. It was strapless and went down a little bit above the knees.

"I like it, and I think the others will to."

"Oh marvelous! I like this dress too!"

"Good let's pay and go to the food court. The guys are meeting us there." They paid for the dresses with the Titans credit card and went to the food court. When they got there, they saw the guys had saved a table for them and already ordered some food for everybody.

"Hey, did ya'll find some dresses?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh yes friend Cyborg! They are-" Starfire tried to say but was cut off by Raven putting a hand over her mouth.

"So did you guys get your tuxes?" asked Raven with her hand still on her mouth.

"Yep we found everything ok." They all at the food and then went home to the Titans Tower because it was getting late. Everyone went to bed in their rooms for a peaceful slumber hoping no villains would pull off something in the middle of the night when they were all trying to sleep.

Chapter 3: Moving In

Raven and Beast Boy decided that he would move into her room and his room would become a room for their kids (if they were to have any). First, they would have to by some paint to repaint the room and some extra furniture they might need. Once home from the store, they couple got to work on working on redecorating the room. They painted the room a green color almost like Beast Boy's skin and put purple vines entwining the outer walls and towards the middle of the walls, were purple polka dots with little green ones in the middles of them. The bed was moved a little to the side with a green night stand on one side and a purple night stand on the other side. All of Raven's spell books and stuff was moved one of the corners in her room and the two dressers side by side in the other corner. When they were done with the room, they went into the common room to do what they normally do; Raven read one of her enormous books and Beast Boy play against Cyborg and lose. Robin and Starfire walked in the common room, right after Cyborg beat Beast Boy again, and sat down on the half circle couch with the rest of the team.

"Um guys, can I ask you something?" asked Cyborg uncertainty.

"Of course friend Cyborg, you can ask us anything," Starfire replied for the whole team.

"Ok well me and Bumblebee have been dating for three years, and I wanted to know if she could move into the Titans Tower with us."

"Ya sure Cyborg. She would be a great addition to the team," Robin said giving his answer.

"Oh I would love it if friend Bumblebee could live with us!" exclaimed Starfire overjoyed.

"Ya it's fine," Raven said not really caring.

"Cool dude," said Beast Boy getting up to go make a tofu sandwich.

"Alright. I'll go call Bumblebee!"

{ **scene break…later that day **}

Bumblebee came to the Titans Tower with a few bags of her stuff. Her new teammates had redecorated Terra's old room for her. It was black and yellow with a rather comfortable looking king sized bed in the room with a night stand on one side of it and a dresser in the corner of the room. The room also had a couch in the middle of the room with a giant TV in front of it, and she also had her own bathroom.

"Finally, a bathroom that I don't have to share with those stinky boys. I mean they stink up the whole bathroom," she said happily. "Thanks guys. You make me feel right at home."

"Well of course you're at home!" Cyborg stated rather loudly going hug his girlfriend.

"Thanks Sparky," she replied kissing him.

"Ugh guys! Get a room!"

"Whatever! Well thanks anyway guys! We should go and celebrate!"

"Yes let us go and party!" Star exclaimed taking Raven's hand and dragging her with her towards her room to dig through her closet to find some things to wear for tonight.

{ **scene break **}

Once they had gotten back from where they went celebrate, they all decided to rent a movie to watch. Beast Boy and Cyborg picked the movie (of course they would) they were to watch: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ( I don't own this movie!).

"Really guys. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?" Raven asked as she cuddled up next to her fiancé.

"Yep. I love this movie!" exclaimed Beast Boy putting his arms around his soon to be wife. They all chuckled at Beast Boy's childish acts. The movie started and everyone got quiet so they could enjoy it. During the movie, Robin and Starfire left because she was starting to fall asleep, and Cyborg and Bumblebee left leaving just Raven and Beast Boy to watch the movie. Once the movie was over, Beast Boy turned towards Raven to realize that she had feel asleep in his arms. Being careful not to wake her, her picked her up bridle style and carried her to their room.

Before going to sleep, Beast Boy took out a note book from his night stand. This note book had drawings that Beast Boy drew…probably drawings of everything. He had drawings of every Titan, including Silkie, and every villain they battled; he drew battle scenes between him and the Beast and the gang against Trigon, Brother Blood, and the Brotherhood of Evil. The reason he had taken it out now was to capture this moment; Raven sleeping sleepily. She just looked so peaceful and very beautiful while she slept. Well even more beautiful than she did now; he always thought so anyway. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started drawing; he drew until he finished the picture and then went to bed next to her. During the middle of the night, Raven woke up and discovered the note book the Beast Boy had left out because he was to tired and didn't remember to pick it up. She picked it up and flipped through the pages till she found the picture that Beast Boy had drawn of her just a few hours ago. Raven stared at it for what seemed like hours and didn't realize that she had fallen asleep with the picture in the note book opened up.

In the morning, Raven and Beast Boy both woke up at the same time and they both looked at the note book at the same time. Beast Boy took it in his hands with a slight blush and put it back in the night stand where it belonged.

"So um did you look at the pictures?" asked Beast Boy rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, only the one you drew of me," Raven replied crawling to get on top of Beast Boy. With that being said, they started making out. After a few minutes, they stopped because they had some important business to attend to about their wedding that was coming up soon…

Chapter 4: Details, Details…Diddly Do & Rehearsal Dinner

They didn't feel like doing anything, but they had to plan out everything or it would never get done. There was so much stuff to do before the wedding; they had to pick a date, pick a church and reception place, music, food, and Beast Boy had to pick the place for their honeymoon. Raven would go on the computer to look up possible places for the reception to be held at while Beast Boy would look up places for their honeymoon while she wasn't looking. They decided to have their wedding on December 5, so they could spend their honeymoon during Christmas. Raven let Starfire attend to the music because she wouldn't stop bothering her about it. Beast Boy and the guys wrote all the invitations and informed all the Titans about the wedding. Cyborg insisted on doing all the catering because he said he didn't want Beast Boy making his tofu crap for people to eat, and of course it had led to and argument. After they got everything they needed, they had to do a rehearsal. It was December 1, and the wedding was getting closer. To get to the rehearsal, Raven and Beast Boy rode on his moped (he finally got one!), Robin and Starfire rode on the R-cycle, Kid Flash and Jinx went together, and Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas & Menos rode in the T-car while the rest got there in their own way. No one really seemed to be nervous at all which was strange. Everyone set up everything just like it was supposed to be.

"Ok so explain to me how you do this again," Starfire said still not understanding. A chorus of moans went through out the girls while they were getting ready. They had explained what was to happen countless times, but she failed to understand the concept of what a rehearsal dinner was.

"Star, this is a practice run of what is going to happen during the wedding, so everyone knows what to do and where to go," replied Kole putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes I think so."

"Ok guys this is how it's gonna happen," Cyborg said coming out of nowhere with the guys. "Robin and Starfire walk out first, then Bumblebee and I will go after they get about five feet away, then Kid Flash and Jinx, then Kole and Jericho (is that spelled right?), then Argent and Hotspot, and then when we all get to the front, Raven will walk out and when she gets down, she will hand Star her bouquet and then the rest happens. Does anyone have any questions? Nope. Ok let's get this show on the road!"

Someone up in the front gave the cue to start walking. They all walked in the order that Cyborg gave them without any problems except Kole, Jericho, Argent, and Hotspot got confused on who went before who, but other than that, everything was ok. Then, the music started giving Raven the cue for her to walk down the aisle. She walked down with a brisk pace instead of a slow one that would be needed when she had her dress on. Once she reached them, she handed Starfire her flowers and stood next to Beast Boy who took her hands in his. Aqualad just did the parts of the priest, because the priest was doing another wedding, to get things done fast.

"Ok. Blah, blah, blah um do you Garfield Logan take Raven Roth to be your wife?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Beast Boy said looking into his fiancé's violet eyes.

"And do you Raven Roth take Garfield Logan to be your husband?"

"I do," said Raven looking back into her fiancé's emerald eyes.

"Ok then blah, blah, blah ya'll will be married just like that tomorrow," Aqualad said just happy to get this over with. Everyone piled back into the vehicles they came in and went back to the T-shaped tower. They had decided to have a little party when they got back. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire decorated it, so that Raven and Beast Boy wouldn't have to do any more. All of the Titans started having a little party, and letting loose. Everyone was having a good time relaxing before the big day ahead of them.

{ **scene break **}

All of the ladies went camp out in Star's room basically because she forced them to have a sleepover in her room. The guys all occupied the common room for the night.

{ **scene break…with the girls **}

"We must do the painting of the nails, the braiding of the hair, watching movies, and the telling of the secrets!" Starfire exclaimed. She was so excited that she could finally have a sleep over with her friends.

"Ok calm down Star. We can do all of it love," Argent said sitting down on Starfire's bed.

"Let's play truth or dare," Bumblebee said sitting cross legged on the floor next to Jinx, Kole, and Raven.

"Yes that's a great idea!" said Starfire. "Who will go first?"

"I will," Raven said speaking up. "Argent, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go kiss Hotspot."

"Ok." She left and came back and said, "Jinx, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…give Kid Flash bad luck for a week."

"Ok. It's like revenge. Kole, truth or dare?" This went on for about ten more minutes till the decided to watch a movie and paint their nails and braid their hair, all except Raven.

{ **scene break…with the guys **}

sorry can't really think of anything….got writer's block on what guys would do because I'm a girl…srry

Chapter 5: The Wedding! and Revealing the Honeymoon Location

Upon waking up, everyone proceeded to get ready for the wedding. Everyone was running around like crazy trying to get ready, and everybody was making a fuss about there being few bathrooms. The guys woke up earlier than the girls so that they could try to get ready fast, but the girls got them out when they woke up. The guys ended up just getting dressed in the different rooms. The girls were literally freaking out about today, especially Raven. She was worried about every little thing like if the dresses got torn and a bunch of other stuff. All the guys left early when they were done and went to the church in case they had some early guests. So that left the girls all alone in the tower to get ready. They all got into their dresses without any problems, which was good, and started on her and make-up. Jinx did everyone's make-up and Bumblebee did their hair. Raven got her eyes a purple-bluish color, and her hair was curled and put in a loose side ponytail. The rest of the girls had hot pink eye shadow with some black in it; their hair was curled, but it was in a loose bun. Once they were done, they all got in the limo to go to the church so that Raven could get married!

On the ride to the wedding, all the girls were chatting away, except Raven that is. She was wondering what was going to happen and where her soon to be husband was going to be taking her on their honeymoon. She was nervous like hell, but what girl wouldn't be on their wedding day? Raven was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Starfire calling her name and nudging her shoulder.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said looking at her friend nervously. "Are you alright? You look a little how you say down in the dumps."

"Ya I'm fine Star I'm just thinking about something," replied Raven looking at Star.

"Thinking about what?"

"About where Beast Boy's going to take me on our honeymoon."

"I know where it is…" Star said with a smirk. "He told me not to tell you."

"Oh come on. Please Star," Raven begged.

"I'm sorry friend Raven, but he made me promise not to tell you."

"Ok then."

"Guys! We are here!" Argent yelled. All of the girls started to get excited and literally jumped out the limo. They all walked inside and lined up to get ready to walk down the aisle. Someone gave them the cue to start walking, and they started walking down the aisle. When it was Raven's turn, everyone turned to look at her.

_'Oh my god! She's beautiful!'_ Beast Boy thought. He never took his eyes off her as she walked down the aisle getting closer to him. Once she reached him, the priest opened his book and began the ceremony

{ **scene break **}

"Do you Garfield Logan take Raven Roth to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Raven Roth take Garfield Logan to be your husband?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Beast Boy turned towards his wife and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. They walked back down the aisle to the limo that was waiting for them. Someone wrote 'Just Married' on the back of the limo. On the way to the reception, Raven started getting curious on where their honeymoon was going to be.

"Gar, where is our honeymoon going to be?" Raven asked turning to look into the eyes of her husband.

"We are going to Orlando, Florida so that we can go to Disney World!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "And you don't have to worry about your powers because I had Cyborg make a special necklace to help control your powers so you won't blow up anything."

"That sounds like fun and thanks for thinking about me with my powers and stuff."

"You're welcome."

{ **scene break **}

After the reception, everyone went back home to get some rest after the long and exciting day. The next day the newlyweds would have to pack for their honeymoon that they would be leaving for in just two days. Everyone changed out of their formal clothes, took showers, and went to bed. All but Raven and Beast Boy that is; they stayed up longer to have a little 'fun' to relax.

{ **scene break **}

The next day, they had to fix a few shattered light bulbs and some broken glass but other than that, there was no real damaged caused by what had happened. After eating a good breakfast, Raven and Beast Boy went to pack up some of their things that they would bring with them on their honeymoon. Raven left their room to go with Starfire to the mall to get some new outfits. Starfire insisted on going to the mall because she declared that Raven needed vacation clothes. She got Raven a bunch of random clothes that she would most likely never wear ever.

"Come friend Raven! We will go home now," Starfire said dragging poor Raven out of the store with their bags floating thanks to the help of Raven's dark energy. "Friend, I am worried about me and boyfriend's relationship because we aren't like yo and friend Beast Boy."

"Starfire, nothing is wrong with you and Robin, he just needs to go on his own pace. He's going to tie to knot with you soon," Raven said reassuring her friend.

" 'Tie the knot'?" asked Star obviously confused.

"It means to get married."

"Oh. So you really believe he will 'tie the knot' with me soon?"

"Yes of course he will."

"Well that's good."

"Yep."

"So, did he tell you where he's taking you on your honeymoon?"

"Yep. It's Disney World."

"I wish boyfriend Robin would take me there…"

"Then ask him about it."

"Ok well I hope you have on your honeymoon."

Chapter 6: The Honeymoon

The next two days went by fast and before they knew it, Raven and Beast Boy were on a plane to Orlando, Florida! On the plane ride, Raven ended up falling asleep against her husband's shoulder. Their flight left at 6:00 a.m. and they were supposed to land in Orlando at 8:00 (?). Beast Boy was surprised that he didn't fall asleep but his wife did: wife, he just loved that word, especially when he was referring to Raven. When they landed, they got off the plane and got a cab to bring them to their hotel. Beast Boy got them booked in the Walt Disney World Dolphin hotel. Raven and beast Boy brought their bags up to their room and got unpacked. They decided to relax today and then go to the parks the rest of the week that they were going to be there for. Raven sat down on the gigantic bed and took out a book to read.

"Why are you reading?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven gave him a look before replying, "Don't I always read?"

"No. I meant why are you reading on our honeymoon?"

"Well we aren't going to any parks today so I might as well read."

"Well how about we go look in some stores while we wait till tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Well I lined us up a reservation at a restaurant."

"Thanks," she said kissing him on the lips.

"Anything for my raven," he said.

{ **scene break… the next day **}

After eating dinner, they both went to sleep but once again, they had some 'fun', but she had they necklace on, so nothing blew up. In the morning, they woke up took showers, got dressed, and went down to the lobby of the hotel to go to a park in their rental car. Beast Boy took her to Animal Kingdom (of course he would). When they got there, Beast Boy parked the car and opened Raven's door for her. She stepped out the car and saw that Beast Boy took her.

"Animal Kingdom? Seriously?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well ya I mean it is one of the parks," he replied.

"I know that I meant why this one first?"

"Because…"

"Whatever let's ride some rides!" With that being said, they went into the park and got in lines to ride the rides. They went on the Kilimanjaro Safari, Expedition Everest, Primeval Whirl, DINOSAUR, and It's Tough To Be A Bug. After Animal Kingdom, they went to Disney's Hollywood Studios. Over there, the rode Rockin' Roller Coaster, Tower of Terror, Star Tours, Muppet Vision 3D, and Honey I Shrunk the Kids. Once done, they went back to the hotel. It was around nine o' clock and they were tired.

{ **scene break **}

The next morning, they repeated the routine, but they went to Magic Kingdom today. They rode the rides Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Haunted Mansion, It's a Small World, Jungle Cruise, Mad Tea Party, The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, Peter Ran's Flight, Pirates of the Caribbean, Under the Sea, and the Carousal of Process. After that, they went back to the hotel and went swimming in the indoor heated pool (don't know if it's true). They were so tired that after their long day, they went down to rest.

"Hey Rae, you wanna watch a movie?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure. What movie do you have in mind?" Raven answered then asked.

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"Sure. Why not?" With that being said, they watched the movie. Raven feel asleep during the movie laying on Beast Boy's chest. He moved to where they were both laying comfortably on the bed, and he too soon fell asleep.

{ **scene break **}

Once again, they left the sweet warmth of their hotel room to go to another park: Epcot. Over there, they rode Soarin', Test Track, Maelstrom, Mission: SPACE, Ellen's Energy Adventure, The Sea with NEMO and Friends, and Spaceship Earth, some of them more than once. Then, they went back to the hotel, but only to get ready for dinner that night. Once back from dinner, they once again had some 'fun'.

{ **scene break **}

The next day, since the water parks are heated, they decided to go to Typhoon Lagoon. They rode Humunga Kowabunga, Crush 'n' Gusher, Gangplank Falls, Storm Slides, Keelhaul Falls, and Mayday Falls. Then, they went to Blizzard Beach. They then rode Chairlift, Cross Country Creek, Downhill Double Dipper, Melt-Away Bay, Runoff Rapids, Slush Gusher, Snow Stormers, Summit Plummet, Teamboat Springs, Tike's Peak, and Toboggan Racers. After that, the once again went back to the hotel, but they had to pack up because they were leaving tomorrow to go back to the titans tower.

Chapter 7: Going home and Oh No!

The next day, they left their hotel and took the bus back to the airport. They got on their plane and headed back home because being too far from home makes people home sick. Speaking of sick, Raven seemed to be getting sick. She had to get up two times during the flight to go use the bathroom and throw up. Beast Boy was getting worried about Raven, so he called Cyborg and told him about Raven who said he would check her out tomorrow so that she could rest. Once back to the tower, Raven once again ran to the bathroom to throw up while Beast Boy carried their bags to their room. He then went to make sure his wife was ok. But what he didn't know was that she was far from ok. Beast Boy went to go get Cyborg and tell him that she was throwing up again.

_'Ugh..What's wrong with me?'_

_'Think about what has happened…' Knowledge said._

_'What?' _

_'Check your calendar,' Knowledge said._

Raven got up and did what Knowledge said to do. When she got to her calendar, she literally almost fainted on the spot. She then realized what her problem was.

First, her head was hurting like hell.

Second, She was throwing up.

Third, her period was seven days late. That could only mean one thing…she was pregnant!

Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Im so evil! Im a leave ya something to think about so tht you'll want to read the sequel to this one. Plz look up my other stories!


End file.
